Too Good For Me
by Jackson384
Summary: What if Ralphie was interrupted?


Chapter 1

She would never be like him, she thought as the tears streamed down her face. She would tell him this time. In front of all his stupid friends. She would set them all straight!

Madison Soprano, oldest daughter to the mob boss Tony Soprano was furious. Barely 25 she had been dancing for the New York City ballet for 4 years. But now thanks to her father not anymore. She hated to acknowledge him as  her father. This time he had hurt her to the core and she was tired of people always overlooking his misdeeds. 

"This time he went too far." she thought as she quickly wiped her eyes and pulled her car into the Bada Bing parking lot. Madison had never been here but she had known it was her dad's favorite spot since she was 15. She also knew what went on there. What she didn't understand was why the woman she called mom insisted on staying with a man who disrespected her daily by coming here and doing God knows what with girls younger than her. She felt sorry for her but she didn't want to be like that. She'd rather be one of the strippers. At least they couldn't hide what they were.

Madison turned off her ignition and closed her eyes for a minute. She had to get a hold on her emotions before she stormed in there. She was entering a man's domain and she didn't want to make a fool of herself. Maybe she shouldn't be here at all. She could confront him in private at home couldn't she? Wouldn't that be easier?

"No," Madison said as she shook her head. This had to be done. He would never listen to her if she didn't make the confrontation in public, in front of his friends he would have to listen.

On the other side of the parking lot stood Tracee and Ralph. They were talking. 

"I love you Ralphie." Said Tracee tenderly.

Ralph. full of Coke as usual thought to himself. "Did she really think he could ever love a slut like her? It was almost laughable but he decided to play along anyway.

"I love you too baby." Said Ralph. He loved to toy with peoples emotions to see their reactions.   

  Madison got her courage up and walked up to the door of the Bada Bing. The huge Italian man guarding it looked down at her and proceeded to tell her she wasn't welcomed.

"What do you mean I can't come in," Madison exclaimed. A little shocked with a little sass attached. "Do you know who I am?"

"Miss, I don't care who you are. No women allowed…….for obvious reasons," smirked the heavy man by the door.

Madison watched as a blond in stiletto heels pushed her way past Madison and easily headed through the door as the heavy man gave her butt a squeeze.

"I guess you're gonna tell me that wasn't a woman." Madison huffed sarcastically. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Her fear fading fast. After all she was her father's daughter.

"That was the entertainment sweetheart. There's a big difference between women and entertainment." Chided the Big Italian Man. He smirked a smile at her.

Madison thought about this for a second before exclaiming...

"I can dance you know."

The man broke out in a full blown laugh.

"What? I can! I danced for the New York City ballet for 4 years!" Said Madison as her temper started to rise to the top.

This only made the man laugh even harder.

"Look honey, you don't need skills to wrap yourself naked around a pole."

"So you're saying I'm not pretty enough?" asked Madison.

"Oh hell no honey! You're too pretty."

A beat passed as the man looked her up and down. She was dressed in sweats and no makeup with her hair slicked back in a bun, standard ballet practice issue. She guessed she wasn't the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Ah....the girls who dance here aren't pretty. They're unlucky,"  he said quietly. "You're one of the lucky ones so do yourself a favor and get outta here."

Another girl in stilettos pushed past Madison and whispered something to the big man.

"Hey you know what it takes to get in the VIP room Veronica." Said the big Italian man. He smacked her butt on the way inside the club.

  Out in the parking lot Ralph and Tracee's conversation  was taking a violent turn.

Ralph cradled the side of his mouth. He looked at Tracee hard and wild thinking " She drew blood! That slut drew blood. What did she think she was doing? Did she think he would take that from her? He wouldn't take it from his old man many years ago so there's no way this prostitute was gonna get away with it."

Ralphie's rage let itself out as he punched Tracee once making her stagger and say something Ralphie couldn't hear, the ringing too loud in his ears after she had boxed them. His anger blurred everything. He lunged at Tracee again knocked her too the ground.

  Madison had, had enough humiliation for the evening. She finally turned around and walked back out to the parking lot and to her car. But she heard the sounds of a fight.

"Hey!" a girl's voice shouted, making Ralphie turn on his heels.

Ralphie immediately recognized her face from his many dinners at the Soprano dinner table. She was always so quiet. He didn't think he had ever heard her voice but he would recognize those eyes of hers anywhere. Blue and as piercing as bullets.

Madison glared at Ralphie as she rushed to help Tracee.

"I'm ok, I'm ok." Tracee said as she cried and staggered to her feet.

"Are you sure? I can take you to the hospital. I ca….."

"No, it's ok. It's just.......it's a job hazard I guess." Said Tracee in a matter-of-fact way.

"A job hazard?"   Madison whispered as Tracee limped past a still frozen Ralph and disappeared into the Bada Bing.

Madison stood up from the ground dusting herself off. She locked eyes with a silent Ralphie. She was almost staring him down.

"Why would you hit her like that and what would you have done if I hadn't stopped you?" asked Madison quietly. Her blue eyes almost piercing his skin. She was angry and to Ralph looked very much like Tony right now. He knew he had better keep his tongue in check with her or Tony would be on his butt for it. That's one reason he hadn't said anything as Tracee had past him or to Madison. His fear of Tony. And the fact she caught him in the act of trying to kill the girl. But he finally got his wits about him and got over being scared. "After all she is just a woman." He thought. 

Ralphie finally shrugged very smugly. "She's a who-wa Madison. I'm sure I woulda killed her."

The icy tone of his voice scared her so much all she could do was stand there and stare. Finally she broke away from his gaze and turned her head a little as she wiped a tear from her cheek. Madison thought to herself "Had she been crying? When had that happened?"

"Is my father in there?" Madison asked not meeting his eyes.

"Yes," stated Ralphie flatly as Madison walked toward the door.

As Madison passed near Ralphie he gently grabbed her arm but Madison was quick to recoil away from his touch and deflected it with her own shrug.

"Don't……!" Said Madison as she closed her eyes in an attempt to get control of her feelings of anger toward all males at that moment.

"Don't you ever touch me again Ralph Cifaretto. Ever!" Madison said between clenched teeth and sternly but quietly. 

Madison held his gaze once again as Ralphie mumbled his apology.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Said Ralph almost in a stupor from the evenings activities.

The look in his eyes almost convinced her he really was sorry for everything, even the way he had treated that girl but she didn't have time for this. It wasn't Ralph Cifaretto she came here to see so without saying a word she walked toward the door.

"You shouldn't go in there Madison." Ralph said without turning around. "It's no place for you."

Madison, still walking in almost a stalking mode, paused before opening the door.

"What's the matter Ralph? You afraid I might see something worse than what I've already seen tonight?" she said sarcastically.

With that she opened the door and walked in.

"I can't live in this world." She thought to herself. "Not any more."  


End file.
